The Fellowship of Ten
by LegolasGL619
Summary: FOTR part of story is FINISHED. About the spacing problems, I space it out plenty, the format doesn't seem to come up right on the site. I'll work on it soon. Sorry about that everyone!! I hope you'll still read it
1. The Arrival

"Whoa there, Haered. Calm down." I said as I patted my horse on the back. A fox had ran out in front of her and she had gotten spooked. Other then my brother and I, there hadn't been any thing else around for many days. Boromir and I had been riding through the forest for many days. The soft crunch of the leaves had become like a soft soothing rhythm to me.   
"We only have a couple of leagues until we are to our destination, Erin. In a while, we will reach the end of the forest and we can ride faster," Boromir informed me.   
"Why can't we ride faster here? The ground is just leaves. There is no danger," I said as I yearned to go faster. As much as I liked to go slow and appreciate things around me, I wasn't used to going this pace.   
"No, I have told you we cannot. There could be things under the leaves. You don't know you are unfamiliar with these parts," he rode slightly ahead of me and mentioned me to follow him.   
"Please? This is boring. Haered knows he is doing. Please?" I begged.   
"No! and not another word. Father said to keep you out of trouble and I intend to do that. Keep up. Be careful," he sped up a little and I followed close behind him. In no time, we were at the clearing, with just 2 leagues between us and Rivendell.   
"Now can I go? Or will I be in trouble?," I scoffed as I went ahead of Boromir and turned my horse to face him.   
"Yes, but don't go too far. Make sure I can see you." His warning trailed off as I galloped away into the distance. I rode up a hill, the highest I could find, to gaze around the countryside. These woods reminded me nothing of my homeland of Gondor. The tress were taller and skinnier than those of my homeland I looked out and saw our destination off in the distance. I reached down to my horn and brought it to my lips. I let out a big blow, to call my brother up. A few moments later, his horse and him strode up the hill.   
"What do you want?," he asked.   
"Look! It's beautiful. Just like how they describe it." I pointed to the city of Rivendell. It had a some what pale glow about it, or maybe I was imagining things.   
"It is. People speak the truth. Quickly, we must arrive by night fall." He led his horse back down the other side of the hill and sped off into the distance.   
"Hey! Wait for me!", I kicked my horse and hurried to catch up with him. We got there well befor nightfall. We arrived right after a company of dwarves. I had not seen many in my time, for they don't visit my city, Minas Tirith, too often. Two elves greeted us at the gates and took our horses to the stables. Another two came and led us to our rooms. We were staying in the horse of Lord Elrond, the Lord of Rivnedell. Boromir and I were separated and led off down different halls. I did not like to be away from him so far from home, but I did not want to upset my hosts with last minute room changes. The elf that showed me to my room was named Avarcairiel and was very polite and kind.   
"This is your room," she said as she ushered me in, "there is a bath drawn for you. Set your clothes and belongings our here and I will take them to be washed and polished. If there is anything else you need, feel free to ask any one around for anything. Supper is at 5 O'clock, in the main hall. All halls lead straight to it, it is rather easy to find. Did you bring extra clothes, or do you need something to wear until your clothes are clean?" she asked as she held open the door.   
"Oh, no. I have clothes. Thank you." I walked into the room and put my pack on the bed. The accommodations were wonderful. The bed was huge, with many intricate carvings in the head board, footboard and all the other woodwork in the room. The bedspread was a soft grey color and felt as if it was filled with air. Avarcairiel said goodnight and walked out of the room. I took my bow, quiver and coat off and set them by the bed. It seemed to deflate as the coat settled. I let my hair down and ran my fingers through it. I sat down in a chair to the side of my bed. It was light tan with a pattern of leaves carved in the side. I leaned back, closed my eyes, and took a deep breath. Riding long distances takes a lot out of me. I slowly took off my boots and decided to get into the bath. I unhooked my belt and laid it on the bed. Attached to it was my horn, my sword, and my small dagger. I went to my pack, to get the dress that I was to wear to dinner tonight. It was a deep purple and was down to my ankles in length. It had long sleeves and a v-neck collar. Around the neck line was a design of light purple flowers and broad green leaves. I also pulled out my matching slippers. I looked at them and then scanned down to my dirty worn boots. I felt slightly out of place with those in my hand. I set them down and went to take a bath. 


	2. Dinner

After my bath, I walked down the hall from my room to go look for Boromir's room. I had my dress on, which I hadn't worn in a long time. I had put my hair up in a bun, and let a few hairs fall in the front. I didn't want to go to supper without him, because I would feel very alone. I ventured longer down the hall, peeping into open doors, seeing if I could recognize any his belongings. All the rooms looked identical, except the difference in the personal effects in each. I saw one door open just a crack and I decided to peek in. First, I heard shuffling and I saw a pack that looked somewhat like Boromir's. So I peeked in, and saw a little person, packing things into a different bag. He was small, small enough to be a dwarf. I think he was what my people call a halfling, but I wasn't sure because I had never seen one before. As I was about to continue my search, he saw me. He jumped back and looked startled.   
"I'm sorry!" I said, apologizing. I turned and started to walk away.   
"Oh ma'am! Ma'am!" he called from behind me, "please come back! Please!" I turned around and went back to the room.   
"Yes, sir?" I asked. "Hallo, ma'am. Are you in need of any assistance? You look lost, if I do say so." He was wearing a nice white tunic and dark pants. He was about four feet tall and had a mop of curly light brown hair on his head. He was sort of pudgy, but not quite fat.   
"Oh no. Not unless you know what room a man named Boromir is in. I am looking for him. We need to get to dinner soon." I felt giant compared to this little man.   
"Did your companion arrive this afternoon, Lady --?"  
"My name is Erin. You do not have to address me as lady. And yes, he did. Do you know where his room is?" I asked.   
"Oh yes, Lady Erin, he is a couple rooms down from me. He gets rather frustrated, doesn't he?" he said with a chuckle.   
"OH, yes. He does get frustrated. A lot," I replied.   
"Can I ask you a small favor? While we are here."   
"Yes," I said, "but first you must tell me your name."   
"Oh, my apologies, Lady. My name is Samwise Gamgee, and I was wondering if I could walk with you and your companion, to supper. I get easily lost here. It's so much bigger than I am used to," he said as he wrung his hands.   
"Of course you may, Master Gamgee," I said as I put my hand on his back and ushered him out of the room. We continued talking as we walked to my brother's room. Boromir had just finished getting ready when we arrived. I introduced him to Sam and we were on our way. Dinner was wonderful. Baromir and I were sat next to Sam and friends Meriadoc Brandybuck, Merry to his friends; and Peregin Took, more commonly known as Pippin, who were also halfings. Also by us, there were a couple of elves. One sat right next to me and introduced himself as Glorfindel. He was also very nice. A couple of other men were farther up the table, because they had gotten there earlier. At the head of the table was Lord Elrond, his two sons, Lord Ellhadan and Lord Elrohir, and his daughter, Lady Arwen Evenstar. Glorfindel informed me on all their names. Next to Arwen was a strange person; he didn't look like an elf, yet he didn't look stout, like a man.   
"He looks as if he's one of those rangers, the ones that drift off into the wilderness. What is he doing up there with the nobility?" Boromir said as he scowled in his direction.   
"Boromir, quit. Father would not be pleased with the way you are acting right now," I reminded him.   
"Well, he doesn't. deserve to be next to the Lady Arwen," he snapped back.   
"And who are you to decide? Eat and quit acting like a fool," I pointed to his food and turned back to Glorfindel. "Who is that man next to the Lady Arwen?" I asked. Just as Glorfindel was about to answer, Merry piped up from across the table.   
"Ma'am," he spoke, "that's Strider. He's a ranger and one of the greatest men to walk in Middle Earth. He saved our friend, Frodo, from certain death."   
"As did Glorfindel, he gave him a horse," added Pippin.   
"He's more than a ranger, you know," Glorfindel added, "he's of great nobility. Around here, we call him a different name, but his true name is Aragorn. He has lived in Rivendell and in the house of Elrond his whole life." I had heard that name before, yet I didn't know where from. So had Boromir, yet he couldn't recall. After that, we continued chatting and finished our dinner. When we had been excused, Boromir and I went back to my room and talked about tomorrow's events. We arrived to find my clean clothes on the bed, along with my belt, sword, horn, dagger, bow and quiver. I went to my pack and looked in it.   
"Oh no," I said, hitting my forehead, "I forgot my night clothes." I was so irritated with my forgetfulness. "There's probably some in that chest over there. I had a lot of clothes in mine," Boromir answered. I went and looked. There was. I picked up one that seemed to be a nightgown. It was thick and warm.   
"I'll be right back," I said as I walked across the room. I went and out the gown on. "So, what are we to attend to tomorrow, Boromir?" I asked from the room adjoining mine.   
"Well, the council is meeting tomorrow. You don't have to go. I was the one sent by father, I can tell you all that happens," he said. As I walked out, I saw Boromir on the bed, examining my sword. "They sharpened, polished and cleaned all your weapons for you. They even polished your horn and gave you more arrows. And they are lighter," he said as he lifted one to examine it.   
"Gosh, they are so hospitable here. After the council, how long do we have to stay?" I cleared off my bed as Boromir answered.   
"Well . . . I really can't say. It all depends on what happens at the council. Are you going to go or not? I would like to know before I went to bed," he slowly got up and turned to look at me, with his arms crossed.   
"I don't think so. Do you know if there is any place around here where I can have a little target practice? I need to do something, I can't sit around here like a lady-in-waiting for another day. If not, I'll go out riding. No more dresses, never."   
"I understand you're not used to this, but please, bear with it. I'll look around before I come and wake you, okay? Goodnight, Erin. See you tomorrow," he said as he began to walk out of the door.   
"Goodnight Boromir," I said in a chipper voice. I walked over and gave his a kiss on the cheek. He shut the door as he left. After that, I put out my lamp and went to bed. 


	3. Archery Practice

I awoke with a shake. It was Boromir. "You can have your target practice. Master Gamgee will take you to the field when you are ready. A few of father's kinsmen arrived this morning, so I must tend to them and hear the news from their lands. After that, I must go to the council. Master Gamgee is not waiting too long. And, please, stay out of trouble," he said, and strode quickly out of the room. I rose up out of bed and went to get my clothes. I hurriedly got my clothes on and practically ran to find Sam. I went to the common room and looked around. Then I went outside and scanned the grounds. The only halflings I saw Merry and Pippin.   
"Merry! Pippin!" I called, "where's Sam?" They ran over to me.   
"He had to tend to our dear friend Frodo. He told us to take you to the archery range," Merry said.   
"Follow us!" Pippin added, and they turned off and skipped through the garden. I turned and followed them. When we got to our destination, I found there was already someone there. There was ample space or me to practice, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to do it with a strange person there.   
"Are we needed here anymore?" Pippin asked, looking up at me.   
"Oh, no. You can go back. Thank you," I said as I stood there, pondering what to do. I decided to just do it, who cares if someone is watching. I walked up and went to find a spot where I was comfortable. I put my hair up in a ponytail and then readied my bow. I paid no attention to the man a couple spaces down from me. Well, he wasn't a man; he looked to be an elf, and an excellent marksman. I took out an arrow and put it in my bow and drew back. I closed my left eye and started to aim. When I finally got it steady, I let go. THWACK! It landed right in the middle, as I intended it to be.   
"Nice shot, sir," I heard a voice say from my left. I turned to its direction and saw it was the elf. "Sir?" I asked.   
"Oh my apologies, Ma'am. I only assumed--," he said and shrugged.   
"You shouldn't assume. But anyways, thank you. May I have your name? You're not bad yourself." I said, approaching him.   
"My name is Legolas. And yours ma'am?" he held out his hand for mine. I grabbed it and gave a sturdy shake.   
"My name is Erin. Nice to meet you." He looked somewhat surprised at my handshake.   
"May I ask where you learned to shoot like that?" he asked.   
"Well, my brothers introduced me to it, but I perfected it by myself," I said. I stepped back a step and straightened out my coat.   
"I have never seen a woman shoot that well. Are you half-elven? Or full man?" he asked.   
"I am full man, from the region of Gondor. Minas Tirith is my city. Are you here for the council meeting? Or do you live here?" I asked. He seemed nice, but of course. Everyone does when you first meet.   
"I am from Mirkwood and yes, I am here for the council of Lord Elrond. Are you?"  
"Oh, no. My brother is here to represent my father. I just came along for the journey. I do not wish to know about any of these matters," I answered and turned to walk up to the target to get the arrow I shot.  
"Oh, but you will care. The matters discussed at this meeting are of great importance to all of Middle Earth. You will see," he turned and walked up to his target and pulled out his arrow. "The sun is up. I must depart to the council. Nice to meet you," he said as he collected his things and went off into the distance, back to the house. I thought about his words a little more and continued with my shooting. 


	4. The Council

I do not know what possessed me to do it, but I attended the meeting. There was a chair there, as if my thoughts had been read. Sam's friend, Mr. Frodo as he called him, was there. Next to him was Gandalf the Grey, who was said to be one of the greatest wizards of all. Next to him was a group of elves, amongst them was my new friend Legolas. By the look in his eyes, he was telling me "I told you so." I chuckled at that . To a great surprise, the group of dwarves were seated next to them and they all had disgusted looks on their faces. Then was our group. Boromir, me and a few others sat side by side. All of us were arranged in a circle, and in the middle was a great stone slab. At the head of the table was a great wooden chair, almost like a throne. Lord Elrond sat there. Sam, Merry and Pippin were not present.   
Once the meeting began, we spoke of dreadful things. Sauron, ruler of the dark land of Mordor, was coming back into power. We, in Gondor, had known of this for sometime, because we had been battling hundreds upon hundreds of orcs coming from Mordor. That's why my father had sent Boromir and I, for he was too busy with the ensuing forces. Boromir stood and told our story, of the long, bloody battles and of the onslaught from Mordor. Then Frodo was summoned to tell his story. It all started when his uncle Bilbo had left, and given him his whole estate, including his beloved ring. That ring turned out to be the one ring, the ring of power that was cut from Sauron's finger by Isildur, so many long years ago. Boromir and I had heard those tales when we were young, but we had always assumed that the existence of the ring was just a myth. But it came to light that the ring had passed from the hands of the loathsome creature, Gollum to the hands of Bilbo Baggins of the Shire. Then Legolas stood and gave us word that Gollum, whom the elves of Mirkwood had captured, had escaped. Gandalf then gave us news of his visit, or rather imprisonment in the tower of Orthanc, in Isengard, home of Saruman the White, leader of Gandalf's order. Saruman had fallen into the path of evil, and had become a traitor to all that is good. News was he was rounding up an army of Orcs and destroying all of the forests around Isengard. Finally, Aragorn, the ranger, told us that the Nazgûl were out and they were looking for Frodo. With all this news, my heart sank.   
After that, my brother, forceful and hot-headed as he is, got up and started speaking of using the ring against Sauron, because our land was in dire need of aid from anywhere or anything. Aragorn spoke out against that idea, warning the ring corrupted any that it came in contact with. Boromir spat back, and was about to get into Aragorn's face, when Legolas jumped in between them and yelled at Boromir.   
"Do you know who this is?!?!" Legolas exclaimed. "This is Aragorn, son of Arathorn, son of Aragorn and rightful heir to Isildur's throne. So some respect, please, Master Boromir." Then Legolas put his hands on Boromir's shoulders and mouthed the words "calm down" to him.   
"Isildur's throne has long been abandoned. There is no heir," Boromir stated and then retreated to his chair. When he sat, I patted his hand. Gandalf and Elrond decided that someone must bear the ring to Mordor and destroy it in the fires of Mt. Doom. Legolas and his comrades volunteered for the lourney, but the dwarves wouldn't have an elf charged with a crusade of that magnitude. Then Boromir, against my wishes, stood up and volunteered, and I, having no choice, said I would accompany him. An argurment ensued, when one of the other elves said a man could not be trusted with the ring,  
Finally, Frodo stood up and spoke, "I will take the ring to Mordor." All got quiet and we all turned to him. He continued, "But, I do not know the way. I will need assistance." In shock, we all took our seats.  
"I will accompany you. You have my word and my sword," Aragorn said as he rose and bowed before Frodo.   
"As will I," Legolas added, doing to same.   
"And I will too," said Gimli, one of the dwarves. Boromir stood and pulled me up with him.  
"As will we," he said, as he stood up straight and tall.   
"Don't forget about us!!" came a couple of small voices behind us. We all turned and saw Merry, Pippin and Sam run to join Frodo's side.   
Lord Elrond then spoke, "well, then that's how it's going to be, the Fellowship of the Ring." 


	5. The Beginning of the Journey

A few days later, we were off. Boromir and I had sent a rider with a letter to our father, telling him we would not be home for a while. Lord Elrond supplied us with all of the food , clothing and weapons we needed. I had my bow restrung, and filled my quiver with many arrows. We were allowed only one pack animal for the whole group, so I had to leave Haered behind. We took Sam's pony, Bill, with us. There was a feast the night before in our honor. When we set out, there were ten in our group. Aragorn, Boromir and I represented the race of men; Legolas represented the elves; Gimli, son of Gloin, from the Lonely Mountains represented the dwarves; Gandalf the Grey came to guide us and Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin represented the halfings, or hobbits as they called themselves. In the days before, Legolas and I had befriended each other, and I spent a lot of time with him. It was nothing romantic, the way we acted was more like the way I acted towards Boromir or my other brother, Faramir. The hobbits and I also spent a lot of time together. They were such funny and amusing creatures. They told me all about the Shire, their ways and customs, and their life stories. Because of my new found friendships, Boromir spent a lot of time alone. Slowly, he began to talk to Aragorn, and they soon became friends. By the time we departed, it seemed as if they were friends ther whole lives.   
We had decided to go south and try to pass through Eregion. The journey there was light-hearted and we all faired well. Aragorn said that there were spies fo rboth Saruman and Sauron watching, so we must keep a low profile. We stopped for a while and camped on a big flat plain of rocks. Sam cooked some food, Boromir taught Merry and Pippin to swordfight, and Gandalf and Frodo talked for a while as Gandalf smaoked his pipe. Gimli sat and rested, he looked half asleep. Legolas, who never seemed tired, was jumping about the rocks, back and forth. I tried my best to keep up with him, but I couldn't.   
"Slow down! Please!" I yelled up to him. He looked down on me from his post.   
"Sorry! Come up here, it's nice. You can see Caradhras from here," he said as he pointed off into the distance. He then reached his hand down to help me up. I grabbed it and climbed up the side of the rock. I dusted myself off and gazed to where he had pointed. There stood a huge peak, with clouds shrouding the top. It was covered in snow and that made it look pure white, except for spaces where the rock from underneath jutted out. "Are we going to cross that?" I asked, looking at him, then looking back at the mountain.   
"Maybe. If anything goes wrong here, we either go over that or go through the Gap of Rohan. Oh, and we could go through the city of Moria. Those are our only other choices," he said as he sat down.   
I joined him and I asked, "why can't we go through the Gap of Rohan? It's densely covered and it isn't as scary as that." I shivered as I looked back over at the mountain. I could see a storm brewing in the clouds above it.   
"Gandalf said no. He has his reasons," he answered.   
"Is it a matter of our safety, or is it something personal for him?" I wondered aloud.   
"I'm pretty sure it's because of it's closeness to Isengard. We can't risk getting captured by Saruman." He flipped his hair over his shoulder and laid down with his knees up and his feet on the ground.  
"But aren't the Riders of the Mark our allies? Surely they'll help us." It all seemed logical in my mind. Boromir and I had just visited there and they had welcomed us.   
" Well, it was said that agents of Sauron were seen getting horses from Rohan, whether it was through gifts or from theft. I'd rather not take the chance of going through Rohan and discovering they have taken up with Sauron. You understand what I am saying?" He sat up and gazed toward our campsite. Then he turned and over my head. "Look, behind you!" he exclaimed. I turned and looked. I squinted to see, and could vaguely make out, what looked like a dark cloud moving swiftly in our direction. I looked a little harder and could see it was a flock of birds coming towards us.   
"Boromir!" I called, "look! Over there!" I pointed in their direction.  
"Oh, it's just a wisp of cloud," Gimli called up.  
"But it's traveling against the wind," Boromir said.  
"It's not, Master Gimli. It's crows. A huge flock of them," Legolas called back.   
Gandalf rose and yelled, "take cover!!" Legolas and I jumped down from the rock and hid under a bush. Sam extinguished the fire, and ran in next to me. Boromir grabbed Merry and Aragorn grabbed Pippin and ran to the bush nearest them. They ushered Gimli in. Gandalf and Frodo ran for cover away from where my eyes could see. Just then, the birds swooped over head. They circled a couple of times and flew off the same way they came.   
"We must leave. Now. It is not safe this way," Gandalf stated as he came out of hiding.  
"Why, Mister Gandalf? They left, they surely didn't see us," Sam said.   
"Oh no, Master Gamgee, they did. They are already back to Isengard. We must make for Caradhras, tonight." 


	6. Boromir's Concerns

We packed up and were ready to go in an hour. We continued on for the rest of the day and into the night. When we were only a day's hike from Caradhras, we decided to stop and camp for the night. Sam and I got first watch. Of course, Legolas couldn't sleep and wasn't tired, so he got up and talked to us. After our turn, it was Merry, Pippin and Gimli's turn for watch. I slept soundly for the rest of the night. I hadn't slept in a day and a half, so it was welcome. Legolas woke me up in the early morning hours.   
"We're leaving in a little less than an hour. There's a small stream a little ways into the forest. Go wash your face and put some water in your hair, so isn't dirty. Come on." He got up and started to walk away.   
"No," I said, "I'm too tired. Tem more minutes. Please?" I turned over and covered my eyes.   
"No, you have to get up now. Come on," he said as he walked back over to me and turned me back over. I groaned and tired my best to fight him off, but he grabbed my arm and tried to pull me up. I struggled to pull my arm free, and in the process, pulled him down with me.   
"OK! OK! I'll get up!" I said pushing him off of me. I hopped up and picked the leaves out of my hair. "GRR!" I said, dusting myself off. Legolas hopped up too. "Now, where's this stream? I feel dirty because SOMEBODY had to drag me out of sleep."   
"Here, follow me. It's down here," he said as he pointed to his left. "By the way, thanks for the sore hip and leaves in my hair," he added. When we got there, Boromir was there, washing his face.   
"Good morning, brother," I said. He stood up and faced us with a grin.   
"Hope you got a good night's sleep," he grinned, "once we get on the mountain, we're not stopping."   
I sat down on the bank and replied, "I guessed that, I could tell by the way it looked." I went down the bank and splashed my face with some water. It was cool and clean and made me feel refreshed. I got up and he walked over to me.   
He placed his hands on my shoulders and said, "Can you handle this? I don't know what I'd do if you got hurt. You can still go home, we can find you a horse and you can go, if you don't want to do this, just tell me."   
I took his hands off my shoulders and put mine on his. I looked into his brown eyes and said, "Boromir, you know me better then anyone here and you know I can do this. You didn't have any qualms when you volunteered us to go. I'll be fine. Plus, father told me to look after you." I winked and took my hands off of him and walked back up the bank. I hadn't noticed, but Legolas was gone. I walked over to my stuff and began to pack up. I heard footsteps and looked over in their direction It was Legolas.   
"Are you okay?" he asked.   
"Oh yeah. Don't worry about it," I replied.   
"What did he say? I left when you two were talking. I felt awkward."   
"Oh, all he said was I could go home if I wanted to. You know, the whole 'I don't know what I'd do without you or if you got hurt' thing. It gets old after a while," I said as I took my hair down.  
"It's only because he cares about you. You know that right?" he asked.  
"Oh yeah! Of course. But he treats me like a little child. It's all because I'm his little sister," I sighed and sat down next to my pack. Legolas joined me. "Growing up with my brothers," I continued, "that's how I learned all this. How to swordfight, how to shoot, how to act like a boy. He knows what I am capable of. He knows I can handle this." I crossed my arms and put my head down in my lap.   
"Just…. Um," Legolas said, trying to think of the words to say, "be thankful someone cares about you that much." He patted my head, got up and walked off. A couple of minutes later, I lifted my head and continued packing. I thought of what Legolas had said, and maybe I should be thankful. When I was finished, I picked up my pack and put it on my back. I walked over to where everyone was gathered. They were all busy packing, eating and making last minute preparations. I ate a little bit of bread, because I wasn't that hungry. Sam was rushing around like a madman, making sure he had everything packed. I sat back and laughed at him. Sometimes he got a little too serious about things. We waited around for a couple more minutes and then we were off again. 


	7. Caradhras

After a couple of hours, we were at the foot of the mountain. A light snow was falling and it seemed pleasant. We started up what seemed to be a path, half covered by snow. Gandalf lead the way, followed closely by Aragorn, Frodo and Sam. Next came Gimli, then Merry, Pippin, and Legolas, and last was Boromir and I. A little ways up the mountain, the snow started to get thicker and thicker. We trudged through the snow halfway up the mountain. By then, the sun fallen from view and it was dark all around. The storm picked up and snow started flying and swirling around. Soon, there was a couple feet of snow up to our waists. It was extremely hard for all of us to walk, especially the hobbits. Aragorn carried Frodo and Sam; Boromir carried Merry and Pippin. Gimli had trouble also, but he would not accept help from anyone. Legolas was walking lightly on the top of the snow, barely making an imprint on the surface.   
Out of nowhere, I heard a small crack and a low rumble began. Legolas must have heard it also, because he looked up the same time I did. "Move!" he yelled. Then I saw a couple of huge boulders of snow coming traight down on us. Everyoe scrambled to avoid the boulders as they fell right where we had stood only seconds earlier. They left behind a gigantic scar in the middle of the white perfection of the snow.   
"We cannot continue on like this Gandalf. We have to get off the mountain," Boromir called up. Just then, a louder crack resounded above. Another rumble ensued and I looked. Half of a cliff above had broken and was falling directly on us. We quickly moved back again, and the cliff fell and broke our path in half. Aragorn then took Gandalf's shoulder and led him away, so they could hold private counsel. Minutes later, they came back and got Frodo, then returned to their talk. When they were finished, they walked back over to the group.   
"Frodo, the ring bearer, has decided to choose an alternate course," Gandalf announced. Looking at Aragorn, he had a forlorn look on his face. "Frodo, tell the group what route you have decided to travel," Gandalf continued.   
"I have decided to go back down the mountain and through the mines of Moria," Frodo said. The sound of that name sent shivers through my spine. I looked down and shook my head. Legolas had a shocked look on his face, and Boromir just rubbed his face and took a deep breath. Gimli looked excited.   
"Now you all can witness the splendor an beauty of Moria. You can also experience the hospitality of the dwarves. Come! We must continue! Balin, Lord of Moria, will welcome all with open arms! Even the elf," he exclaimed and then glared at Legolas. Legolas ignored him, which was for the better.   
We reached the bottom of Caradhras by dawn of the next morning . Curious to know what caused the snowstorm in such a short time, Legolas and I went to ask Gandalf.   
"Gandalf?" Legolas said as we went up to walk beside him, "what caused that storm to pick up so fast?"   
" I have never seen any that terrible and that fast, not even the worst in my land," I added.   
"It was Saruman, I could sense it. His spies are everywhere, he knows exactly where we are and what he can do to ail us." He speeded up and we dropped back, sensing he wanted to be left with his thoughts. I looked to my right and saw Aragorn.   
"Aragorn?" I asked.   
"Yes, Erin, what is it that you need ?" he asked.   
"Why couldn't we have gone through the Gap of Rohan? It's less perilous then Moria." As I asked, Legolas kicked my calf from behind, and mouthed "we already went over this" as I turned back to meet his gaze. I continued, "the stories I have heard of that place are terrifying. I don't know if I really want to go."   
"I understand, but Frodo chose this path and he is ring bearer. I don't want to go as much as you. You, I trust, already know why we do not go through Rohan, because I can see it in Legolas's eyes. No one has ever been able to know what the Riders of the Mark will do. For now, we will continue on this path." I turned to Legolas and sighed. He didn't want to go to Moria as much as I did. I turned forward and continued on. 


	8. A Creature In The Depths

We camped somewhat far from the entrance to Moria. The camp was rather somber, only speaking when we needed to. Legolas and I were bored, so we took a walk around to examine the surroundings, only after we got permission from Gandalf. We departed only a half an hour after we woke up. It didn't take long to get to the gates , only a day, and we arrived at sunset.   
"The entrance can only be seen by moonlight, so we will wait here until we can see it," Gandalf stated. So I crossed my legs and sat on the ground. Legolas, Boromir and the 4 hobbits joined me on the ground and we chatted. Aragorn paced around, whether it was because he was nervous or impatient, I couldn't tell. I glanced up to the sky, and noticed the moon was out, in all it's glory. I tapped Legolas on the shoulder and pointed up to where I was looking. He saw the moon and then turned to the wall where Gandalf said the door was supposed to be. A slight glimmer started to show, and it started to get a little brighter.   
"Look!" Legolas exclaimed, and pointed at the newly emerging door. Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing and looked in it's direction. Soon, the design had become eligible. There was a tree in the center, with twisting branches and a few small leaves on each. The top was rounded off, and there was a line of elvish runes. The beauty of the artistry of the door was unlike any I had seen. We all stood there, silent, watching it appear in awe. When it was nearly finished, a voice cracked the silence. Of course it had to be Boromir.   
"Well, what are we waiting for?? Let's go in and get this over with," he said with a frustrated tinge in his voice. He stormed up to the door and tried to budge it. He turned and asked Gandalf. "Why won't it open? Have we journeyed all this for nothing?" he practically shouted.   
"My good friend, if you would let me speak, I would tell you what we must do," Gandalf stated calmly. He turned in the direction of the door and looked it over. "Ah, here it is," he continued as he put his staff on the writing on the top. " 'Speak friend and enter' is what it says. There is a password we must speak to enter, yet I can't recall what it is." Frodo joined Gandalf's side and looked as if he was pondering the same question, yet he couldn't possibly know the answer. "Ah ha!" Gandalf finally spoke, "I think I know the password. Step back, my dear Frodo." Gandalf then shook his wrists and stepped back a bit. Then he uttered a phrase in, if I am correct, an old form of Elvish. Legolas looked puzzled, because it sounded like his language, yet it was different. When Gandalf was finished, the doors still remained closed. Gandalf looked astonished. "I was sure that was it. Positive," he said, shaking his head.   
Frodo walked back up to the door and stared at it good and hard. "What does it say again, Gandalf?" he asked, not breaking his gaze.  
"Speak friend and enter. It should have opened," Gandalf said as he retired to a rock. He put hid hands on his knees and contemplated what went wrong. By then, everyone was standing stone still and had looks of disappointment on their faces. Frodo had not yet broken his gaze on the door. Sam joined his side and stared at it also.   
"It's a riddle," Frodo suddenly said. We all turned to look at the young hobbit. "Speak friend and enter. What's the elvish word for friend?" he asked Gandalf. Gandalf said an unintelligible word, for me ayt least , and unexpectedly, a low rumble came from the door. It slowly opened inwardly, to expose a dark cavern.  
"And the answer was right under our nose. HM!" He gathered his things, as did we. I turned towards the scream. Frodo had been grabbed by a long dark tentacle that had emerged from the river beside us. All at once, we unsheathed or drew our weapons and attacked. I used my sword, as did Boromir, Gandalf, the other hobbits and Aragorn. Legolas had his bow and Gimli had his axe. Every few minutes, another tentacle would emerge and we would cut off another. The tentacle holding Frodo's leg threw him about in the air. Boromir, Aragorm, Gimli and I were slashing at the beast, while Legolas was shooting at it's head when it would resurface. All of a sudden, Sam rushed through all of us and started stabbing the creature with all his might. Finally, Aragorn got Frodo free. Legolas shot one more arrow at the beast and then we reatreated into the stark darkness of Moria. 


	9. Balin's Tomb

We all ran in, doing what we could to get away to get away from the monster. Suddenly, the monster thrashed against the portals, and everything came crashing down. After that, we were in complete darkness. I stood there, not knowing what to do or where to move. Gandalf's staff gradually lit up and we were able to observe the room we were standing in. The horror I looked upon was unfathomable. Bones, broken shields and shattered axes were strewn all about. I gasped at the sight. The hall looked to be a beautiful at one time, but an unspeakable evil had passed through, transforming it into a mausoleum.   
Nothing compared to the look on Gimli's face. His face was twisted into a face of terror and grief. "What has happened here?" he whispered to himself, yet compared to the stark silence before, it sounded like a booming yell. He got down on one knee, and put his head in his hands. Though he had rude to us all the whole journey, I walked over and kneeled next to his small figure.   
"I know it is difficult for you to see this," I spoke as I put my arm around his shoulders, "but you must stay strong. Strong and stout of heart, as only a dwarf can be." I got up and smoothed out my coat and my hair.   
"Come, we must leave this place of sorrow and continue on. Follow me," Gandalf said, and then pointed his staff forward. I began to walk after them, when I tuned back to see Frodo and Sam helping Gimli up from his place. Gandalf led us through the hallways, rooms and tunnels of Moria. Finally, after what seemed to be hours, we entered a great hall. The ceiling was high, higher than any I have ever been under. It was supported by many gigantic pillars. We wandered around a bit, but stayed close, in case any evil was still lurking about. Boromir discovered the entrance of a room, and we all followed him in.   
The room was about as big as the entrance hall, and was filled with the same remnants of destruction. In the middle was a great casket with dwarfish runes carved on the top of it. Gandalf walked over and examined them. "Some of this is unintelligible, but it looks to read 'Balin, Lord of Moria.' " Gimli again covered his face with his hands and made his way over to the foot of the casket. The rest of the group began to walk about the rest of the tomb. Frodo pointed out to Gandalf a huge book that one of the skeletons possessed. He picked it up, dusted it off, and began to read excerpt from it. I refused to listen, the thought of what these people went through was unbearable. I turned my gaze over to Pippin, who was looking down into a well.   
Then a big CRASH vibrated through the room. Pippin had knocked in an old pail and chain down it the well, sending it to who knows where. Soon, a skeleton attached to it, followed it down the pit. Everytime it hit something on the way down , a loud thud or clank resounded around us. When it was finally finished, Gandalf turned and towered over Pippin.   
"You fool of a Took!" Gandalf boomed, "next time you decide to do this, throw yourself in and save us the trouble of having to put up with this nonsense!" He walked back over and grabbed his staff and stormed away. We went on about our business, when a heard a thud, what I thought was someone hitting a wall, and then another followed it. It kept up every few seconds, like a heartbeat, until I got sick of it. "Please, whoever is making that noise, just quit. It's bothering me."   
"No one is hitting the walls, what are you talking about?" Boromir asked.   
"Well, whatever is making that thud noise, stop it." I repeated, "don't you guys hear it?"  
"No…," Aragorn began, "oh wait… hear that?" We all froze and listened. It slowly repeated, over and over, boom boom boom, same as before. Yet now, it sounded as if it was getting closer and closer.   
"YRCH!" Legolas bursted out in his own language.   
I got a confused look on my face, until Aragorn informed us, "it means Orcs. Frodo, look at your blade." Frodo pulled his sword out of it's sheath and looked at it. It was glowing blue. Boromir ran over to the door and looked out. An arrow abruptly whizzed by his head and nearly got him. I ran to his side and helped him close the doors. Aragorn and Legolas came over with some of the dead's axes and we made a makeshift bar for it. I pulled out my bow and an arrow. A banging was coming from the other side of the door. Aragorn and Legolas drew their bows, and the others unsheathed their swords or axes. Then, something broke through the door. I shot at it, and it squealed with a sound I had never heard. We continued shooting until they were almost through the door. I retired my bow and took out my sword.I went back with Boromir and prepared for the ensuing battle. Boromir turned and whispered in my ear, "they have a cave troll." My eyes widened and my muscles tensed. We didn't stand a chance.   
After the orcs broke through, it was a scene of utter chaos. I can't make heads or tails of much of it, even to this day when I look back. I know I slew many orcs and got many cuts and scrapes. Once we had battled them off, I felt changed, because before I had never killed anything bigger than a hare. I caught my breath and looked around , and saw that everyone was gathered around a heap on the floor. I rushed over and looked in. It was Frodo, lying on the ground, with Aragorn and Sam stooped over him.   
"What happened?" I whispered to Merry, who looked very forlorn.   
"The troll stabbed him with a spear, right in the rib cage," he answered. Then, as if resurrected from the dead, Frodo sat up and shook his head.   
"You should be dead!" Aragorn exclaimed.   
Frodo looked a little dizzy and said, "I thought I was." He untied his shirt and looked down. A flash of silver came from underneath.   
"Oh! So this is what protected you! Little hobbit, you are full of surprises," he said as he lifted up his shirt. There was a tunic of mail, that was brighter and shinier than any I had ever seen before.   
"Mithril," Gimli said under his breath, in a state of astonishment.   
"HURRY! We will discuss these matters later, the next wave of orcs are bound to arrive any second. Follow me!" Gandalf yelled, and then he rushed out of the room. We all followed him out, and ran as fast we could, through the hall. I looked up as I ran, and saw what looked like millions of ants crawling all over the ceiling and the pillars. I looked harder and discovered they weren't ants, they were orcs. We continued running until a group of them blocked our path. We turned, looking for another route, but they began to surround us, so we had no choice but to stay there. I drew my sword and stood tall next to Boromir. I didn't want to show my fear, but I could feel my knees trembling. Also, if I died there, I wanted to be with my brother. Then, a low rumble came from beneath us and a bright flame rose in the back of the cave. 


	10. The Balrog of Moria

The orcs immediately dispersed. We all breathed a sigh of relief. Well, all of us except Gandalf, who had an expression of horror on his face.   
"What is it Gandalf? What scared the orcs away?" Boromir asked.   
"It, a balrog, Durin's Bane. A creature of old that roams only in the deepest, darkest of places," he answered. Once the word was uttered, Legolas shared Gandalf's concern. The hall behind us began to grow brighter as the creature got closer.   
"RUN!!" Aragorn called. Soon, pillars behind us started to fall. We spotted an opening and quickly ran through it. I was ushered through first, so turned my head as I ran, so I could see how everyone else was, when suddenly the ground gave way beneath my left foot. I halted and tried to regain my balance, when an arm wrapped around my chest and pulled me back. The owner of the arm and I fell back, then we both hopped up. It was Legolas. I had no time to thank him; we had to run to keep up with everyone else. We came to a long causeway of stairs, leading this way and that. Finally, we got to a huge gap in the path. Legolas jumped over nimbly and stood waiting on the other side. Boromir grabbed Merry and Pippin and jumped over next. Then, with some hesitation, I leaped over, and was followed by Sam, Gandalf and Gimli. Arrows started flying at us from above. Legolas and I turned to look in the direction they were coming from and saw 6 or 7 orcs were shooting at us. We drew our bows, and started shooting back at them. We hit them all on the first shot. But while we were busy dealing with the orcs, a piece of the stair that Frodo and Aragorn were stuck on cracked and began to give way. It began to sway back and forth. Then Aragorn grabbed Frodo, and leaned forward, and so did the stairs. They slammed into our group of stairs, and then bounded over to us.   
We then continued running from the balrog, until we reached the Bridge of Khazad-Dûm, the only other way out of Moria. We got to the bridge, and it was so narrow, we were forced to go across one by one. Aragorn led the way, followed by Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, and Gimli. Legolas tried to get Gandalf to get on the bridge, but he wouldn't budge and ushered Legolas to go. Legolas hopped on, and I followed closely behind him. Gandalf ushered Boromir to go, repeating the words, "fly, fly you fools" again and again. Boromir followed me across. When I had safely arrived on the other side, I turned and saw Gandalf standing in the middle of the bridge, with his back to us. We all stood there in amazement as the massive fiery monster came face to face with the suddenly small figure of our beloved Gandalf the Grey. We all watched helplessly as he confronted this huge powerful creature. I grasped Boromir's hand for assurance, but there wasn't much there. Hoping he would return to his senses, Merry and Pippin yelled his name over and over in their shrill voices. But either he couldn't hear them, or he chose not to. After that, everything around me went in slow motion. Gandalf commanded that the balrog could not pass. It fought for a while, and then the bridge broke in half and the balrog fell into the depths of Moria's dark chasms. Gandalf remained on the bridge, and everyone felt a tad bit relieved. He turned and looked at us in triumph. Then, from the depths came a long whip of flame. It wrapped around Gandalf's leg and pulled him below. I could hear myself scream, yet it seemed like it was miles away. I heard yells all around me, but it was all a daze. I felt a tug, and snapped out of my night mare. Boromir pulled me along, signaling I needed to move on because orcs were on the other side of what usd to be the bridge. I sped out, wanting to leave this wretched place as soon as possible. We ran through a cavern, up some stairs and then away to the door.   
When the sunlight hit my face, I felt as if a huge burden had been lifted off of me. I collapsed to the ground, to tired to move, to cry, to respond to anyone. Boromir came from behind me and put his arm around my shoulders. I finally got the strength to cry and soon after, began to bawl. A voice resounded through the air.   
"LEGOLAS! BOROMIR!" it was Aragorn, "gather everyone up! We must depart quickly!" he called. I looked up in astonishment. Boromir could see the hurt in my face.   
"Let them rest! They… we have just suffered a great loss."   
"This whole area will be swarming with orcs by nightfall. We must make for the woods of Lothlorien, as soon as possible." Aragorn called back.   
Boromir extended his hand and helped me to my feet. He wiped my face with his sleeve and lifted up my chin so we looked each other in the eye. "It'll be okay, I promise. Think of what Faramir would think if he saw you like this," he whispered. I thought of my dear brother.   
"He must be a nervous wreck," I said and gave a forced chuckle through my tears. We began to walk forward. I looked at Legolas, who stood silently, but had tears streaming down his face. I trudged on, all the while my legs felt like they were made of lead. I think Frodo took it worst of all, because he was really close to Gandalf. By the end of the night, we were in the Golden Wood. 


	11. Lothlorien

The wood was unlike any I had ever seen . The bark on the trees shone a pale silver and the leaves were bright gold. The fallen leaves crunched underneath my big heavy boots. A small brook flowed through the wood, called the Nimrodel. It was named after a fair maiden of elven lore. Legolas sang a song that was written of her.   
We continued on our journey, until suddenly, figures dropped from the trees all around. I turned my head to the right and came face to face with the point of an arrow. Then, in the common tongue, a voice said, "your dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark." I would have turned to see it's owner, but I was concerned with the arrow in my face. I kept my hand on the hilt of my sword. I heard Legolas begin to talk to him in his own language, and then the arrow pointing at me went down. The elves surrounding us backed up.   
From what I could gather, the leader's name was Haldir, and knew who we were and what our task was. He asked where Gandalf was and Aragorn informed him of Gandalf's fall. Haldir looked deeply saddened. "Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel wished to speak with him. For the night, you all will stay up here, in the trees with us. Then I will take you to Caras Galadhon in the morning," he spoke in the common tongue.   
"Thank you, Master Haldir. Your kindness s greatly appreciated," Aragorn spoke.   
"But before I go, there is one thing we must request. Before we depart in the morning, the dwarf has to put on a blindfold."   
"Excuse me?" Gimli snorted, suddenly becoming interested in the conversation taking place.   
"You must, we cannot let you even glimpse our fair city. You must be blindfolded, by orders of Lord Celeborn," Haldir continued.   
"I will not! Never!" Gimli exclaimed in shock.   
"Well, Master dwarf, you will not be permitted in Caras Galadhon. Think about it over night, and we will see what you say in the morning. Goodnight. Follow these ladders up and there are your shelters for the night." With that, Haldir and his men turned and left.   
Legolas walked over to me. "Oh wait, just wait. You will see the beauty of Caras Galadhon and the Lady of the Wood. I have heard many stories and songs of her, and her beauty."   
I looked up and answered, "this place is so stunning. It's like I'm in a dream." I then looked down and examined all the golden leaves that had dropped from above. We walked up to two of the thickest trees I had seen so far in the forest. As Haldir had said, there was a ladder hanging down from each. The hobbits and Aragorn stayed in the bigger of the two, and Boromir, Legolas and I stayed in the other. Gimli opted to stay by himself on the ground because "trees are not a respectable place for a dwarf." It seemed as if it might be little cramped, but it was rather spacious once we got up. Blankets and pillows were waiting for us. Welcoming sleep, we all talked for a bit, and then went to bed. I slept soundly the whole night, because I hadn't had a bit of sleep since the day before we entered Moria.   
I awoke to a tapping on my shoulder. It was Legolas. He was peering in from outside. "What?" I whispered, trying not to wake Boromir from his slumber. "Come down and walk with me. It is beautiful outside," he said quietly.   
"I'd really like to, but I am tired. Can I come later?" I asked.   
"Yes, that would be nice. I forgot, your kind needs many hours of sleep. Come find me later, when we you are rested. We are not leaving for Caras Galadhon for a while." And with that, his head disappeared from view. I rolled over, away from the light and went back to sleep.   
Twenty minutes later, I was awoken again, but this time, by Boromir. He had rolled over and hit me by accident. I looked at him and could see he was troubled. He had sweat on his face and his eyes were moving back and forth under his eyelids. He had been tossing and turning for some time now, and was muttering things under his breath. I sat up and looked at him, and after heavy consideration, decided to wake him up. "Boromir?" I whispered into his ear, "Boromir? Wake up." He continued to stay in his dream, so I shook his shoulder and spoke his name again. He jumped up and started mumbling some more. "Boromir? What troubles you?" I asked placing my hand on his shoulder.   
He rubbed his eyes and said "I don't know if I should. I do not want to trouble you," he answered. He wiped his face with his hand.   
"Please tell me? I am your sister, your flesh and blood. Tell me." I started to worry.   
"Alright," he said after a long silence, "this is the reason father sent me on this quest. Father didn't want you to go, but I insisted. Faramir and I have shared a dream, about the fall of Gondor. I see it so clear, every time. I see the men going into battle, so brave, so valiant. I am their leader and Faramir is beside me. You are not there, I know, but I do not recall where you are. But one by one, the men fall to the hands of evil. They are slain by orcs, hundred of orcs. The orcs get as far as the white tower and most of our men are dead. After that, the dream ends. It scares me, because it seems as if it's all my fault. I do not want to shame father." After finishing his story, he put his head in his hands.   
"Surely this could not be a prophecy of the future. You would be victorious in battle. I know it," I patted his head, then gave him a hug.   
"But what if it is? What if we return to Gondor and fail to save it? And, if you were not there, what does that mean? That's why I went to Rivendell, to seek answers. I did not tell you because I did not want to trouble you." He sighed and laid back down.   
" I understand fully. Yet, you should have told me sooner. I'm you sister, you can tell me. I will leave you be for now. I'm going to go find Legolas. I'll come and get you when we are ready to depart." I climbed out of the opening and down the ladder. The sun was barely coming up over the trees. The light was peeking in between. The air was fresh and cool. I took off my coat and laid it on the ground. Then I put my hair back and continued my search. I walked a bit through the woods and looked around;. I saw Aragorn sitting with his back against a tree and his hood over his head, smoking a pipe. I strolled up to him and then kicked his foot softly. He looked up from his pipe and smiled.   
"Yes little one?" he asked.   
"Good morning. Have you seen Legolas?" I asked.   
"Yes, he just went that way," he said and pointed to his left, "he might be with a group of elves. They're searching for Gollum, or at least that's what they were doing last night."   
"Gollum?!? He is here?" I said in astonishment.   
"Yes, Frodo saw him last night. He followed us through Moria, and out to here. Frodo thought it was an orc. Be careful, every sound they hear, they draw their bows out." With that, he returned his hood to his head and rekindled his pipe.   
"Thank you, Aragorn," I answered back and then walked away. I searched and searched for Legolas. I wanted to tell him about Boromir's dream, but I wasn't sure if I should. Boromir had reluctantly told me, and I didn't know if he wanted anyone else to know. Just then, I stopped and glanced around. Right in front of me, there was a patch of purple flowers. They were small, and dainty. I reached down and picked one. I brought it to my nose and smelled it. It had a wonderful relaxing smell. I twirled it around in my fingers.   
"That is called Elanor, in my tongue," a familiar voice into my ear. "Oh really? They are beautiful," I answered. I turned to find Legolas standing right behind me.   
"When I return home, I'm going to have a big garden. And these are going to be in it." I continued, "It's going to have every kind of flower and plant you could have in a garden. Everyone will want to come and see it. Everyone…." I trailed off.   
"Can I come and visit it?" Legolas asked.   
"Of course!" I exclaimed. "When this is all over, you can come to visit me in Minas Tirith and you can stay there, and be a guest of the Steward of Gondor, which maybe, by then, would be Boromir."   
"I would like that. Does anyone else know of these plans you have?" he asked.   
"No," I shook my head. "Oh, wait, I did tell Boromir and Faramir when I was younger. They both laughed." We walked on, through the woods, side by side, between the massive trees. "When are we leaving? I really want to see the Lady Galadriel," I added.   
"When Haldir returns," he answered. At that moment, we heard footsteps behind us. We turned to see a rather flustered Boromir.   
"It's time to go. Haldir is here. Hurry back you two." He turned and headed off in the opposite direction. I turned to Legolas and placed my finger in front of my mouth.   
"Shhhh…." He nodded his head in agreement. 


	12. Lady Galadriel

When we arrived at Caras Galadhon, we were immediately sent to see Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. On the way to the city, we were all blindfolded, because did not want to be singled out. The elves compromised and we complied. The city was beautiful beyond words. We were led down he main walk way, right through the city. There were huge trees, hundreds of feet tall, with stairways spiraling up them. All along the stairs there were small blue lanterns leading up. Haldir led us up the stairway that was attached to the biggest, thickest tree in the middle of the city. It took what seemed like forever to get to the top, but it was well worth it. When we got there, there was a great court, unlike any I had ever seen. All around were beautiful flowers and nicely carved woodwork. At the head of the room, there were two large chairs occupied by, without a doubt, the fairest beings I had ever seen before. They were dressed in white, and shone with a pale glow. As we approached the court, we all bowed on our knees. Aragorn was in front, for he was now our leader.   
"Good Evening, Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and his companions." greeted Lord Celeborn. "9 walkers set out from Rivendell, yet only 8 now stand in front of me. Where is Gandalf the Grey?" He rose slowly from the chair on the left. Lady Galadriel rose and accompanied him.   
She searched our faces and said, "he has fallen into darkness."   
Aragorn bowed his head . "Yes, good Lady Galadriel. In Moria," he stated.   
"That is disheartening news. We very much wished to speak with him," Lord Celeborn continued.   
"You seek refuge here, don't you, son of Arathorn?" The Lady asked.   
"Not long, just so we can get things into order. Only with your permission, fair Lady."   
"You may, but you only bring darkness here, a place where we need none. Darkness is closing in all around us, and our fair wood."  
"Thank you. Your aid is greatly appreciated."   
Suddenly, I heard a voice in my head. "Greetings Erin, Daughter of Denethor the Second," I was startled, and looked around. I caught the eye of Lady Galadriel. "You are on this journey because you wish to prove yourself. To your father, your brothers, and to yourself. You wish to be taken with full seriousness in all of your endeavors. Am I correct?" her voice said . I nodded, not knowing whether to speak, or stay quiet. "You will. Stay strong and steadfast, and you will achieve importance. But beware, if you get to haughty and too full of pride, you will falter." Just then, I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Come on, let's go," Boromir said. I stood up, in awe of this striking woman. I turned around and began to walk off, then stopped. I turned around and gazed back at Galadriel. Lord Celeborn had returned to his seat, but she stood in the same spot, unmoved by our departure.   
"Thank you," I said. She nodded and gave me a look with her eyes. I continued on with the others. We descended back downstairs, where a elven-maiden showed us to where we were going to camp.   
After we got our things together, everyone went our separate ways. I stayed around the campsite, unpacked my things, and made sure I had everything that was needed. Then I rested and almost fell asleep, when Boromir came back from a walk.  
"I want to leave," he stated somewhat loudly. He came and sat next to me.   
"Why?" I asked , baffled by why he would want to leave this stunning, serene place.   
"There's something here that makes me feel uneasy. The Lady has something weird going on about her. I do not like her very much."   
"Did she talk to you? In your head, secretly?" I inquired.   
"Yes! Did you have the same experience? She troubles me," he said.   
"The things she spoke of to me were optimistic. We are leaving soon, did you not hear Aragorn?"  
"Yes, I did, and I'll be happier when we do. I have a feeling I am needed at home."   
"You always feel as if you are needed at home. It's called home sickness, Boromir. Just home sickness," I beamed back at him.   
"Oh, it's more than that… you wouldn't know how it feels." he snapped back.  
Calm down," I said and I put my head on his shoulder. "Remember when we were young? When I would always tag along with you and Faramir. You two probably thought I was one of the most annoying things ever!" I laughed.   
"You were," he chuckled, "we liked teaching you how to fight and stuff, so we could beat you up."  
"No wonder I loved you guys so much." We laughed some more.  
"I'm going to go to bed, and try to get some sleep. Do you have a place for a bed? Or would you like to sleep by Aragorn and me?" he asked as he got up.   
"No thank you, Legolas and I have our beds set up over there," I said as I pointed over my shoulder.   
"Oh… you and Legolas … hmmm," he said as he walked off.   
"OH BE QUIET BOROMIR!" I called in his direction. I put my hands on my knees and took a deep breath. My hair fell down around my head. When I lifted it back up, I came eye to eye with a face unknown to me.   
"Hello. Sorry to startle you, but are you Lady Erin, Daughter of Denethor?" he asked in a polite voice.   
"Yes, I am. Why do you ask?" I replied.   
"Master Legolas requests you." he said, looking quite antsy.  
"Where is Legolas? Why cant he come get me himself?"  
"He is currently busy, but he needs you. Follow me please." He turned on his heel and began to walk away.   
"Alright, just hold on a second, do I need anything?" I said, hopping to my feet.   
"Yes, a weapon of some sorts would be nice." He said with his back turned to me. I grabbed my bow and quiver and returned my sword to it's sheath. I had a feeling I wasn't going to be back for the rest of the night. 


	13. The Search for Gollum

I followed the strange elf out of our campsite. I saw Boromir on the way out and told him I would be with Legolas. This elf was smaller then the other elfs I had met, and was rather hasty too. He led me out of the city and into the dark of the surrounding woods. The few beams of light that shone from his lantern caught the glimmer of the leaves on the forest floor and lit the way.   
All of a sudden, I heard a rustling to my side and stopped in my tracks. So did the little elf. He swung his lantern towards the sound. There wasn't much light coming from it, but the little that was, shone on nothing but trees and leaves on the ground. From behind me a figure came and I turned to the sound.   
My heart leaped in my chest when I turned around and saw a tall figure there. It was Legolas. I was about to yell at him for scaring me when he cupped his hand over my mouth. "SSHHH_..be very quiet," he said and then waved the little elf away. He scurried down the path we had made, away to the city.   
"What are you doing out here? Why didn't you come and get me yourself? What's going on?" I said as he took me by the hand and pulled me further into the forest. After we walked for a while, we stopped. "What are we doing??" I repeated, getting a little frustrated.   
Legolas looked around, "we're looking for someone_. Rather, something."   
"Huh? What?" I asked, catching my breath.   
"Gollum," he said with a tone of weariness I had never heard in his voice before.  
"Gollum?!?! Again?" I said, shocked.   
"We never caught him this morning. He's getting closer to the city, following us. We need to capture him. He's looking for the ring. He loves it too much to let it go." He began to walk away. "Draw your bow," he continued, "no one really knows what he's capable of."   
"Stop!" I whispered as loud as I could. He swung around ad faced me again. "Why did you call me out? Why aren't you with another elf? Surely that would be better than lugging me around."  
"You're asking a more questions than usual aren't you? We split into pairs and it ended up being an odd number. So, I sent young Luthlenion to get you."   
"Why me though?" I asked, getting more confused, "why not Aragorn? Or my brother? They would be better at this than I would be."  
"I'd rather be out here with you. Not that I dislike them, but I'd feel alone. I feel more together with you, for lack of better words." As he said this, I drew out my bow and put an arrow on it.   
I smiled and said, "alright, let's continue on, but if something happens to me, Boromir will make you pay. Believe you me." After that, the remainder of the night was silent. Occasionally, Legolas jumped up a tree, while a would stand watch on the ground. It seemed like we were wandering for hours, when Legolas was startled. "What?" I whispered, as walked up to where he was standing.   
"I heard something_. hiss." he stammered.  
"Hiss?" I asked. He nodded his head. Just then, I heard a noise too. It came from above me, so I looked in it's direction. I couldn't spy anything but faint glimmers of gold.   
Again the noise came, but in a different phrase. "My precioussssss," was whispered through the trees. Legolas pointed upwards, not saying a word, yet I knew exactly what he wanted me to do. I nodded in agreement. He withdrew an arrow that was different than a normal one. It had no point at the end, it was just a dull stick, with feathers. He loaded it in the bow, drew back and then sent it up into the dark. A loud yelp resounded and crashing came through the trees. Legolas tackled me, to get me out of the way as the small figure came falling out of the tree above. It hit the ground with a thud. Legolas jumped up from on top of me and scrambled to grab the creature before it regained conciousness. The thing was one of the most disgusting, vile things I had ever encountered. It looked as if at one time, it could have been a small person, but over the years, something had transformed it into a wretch of a being. It's eyes were large and round, and it's cheeks were sunken in. It's teeth protruded out over it's chin and it had a few sprigs of hair clinging loosely to it's scalp. The creature was Gollum, the creature we were looking for. Gollum squired and wailed. I grabbed it's scaly skinny green legs to keep it from kicking. Legolas pulled out a small length of rope and bound it's hands above it's heads. It thrashed about violently and gnashed it's teeth. More elfs came out of the woods around up and helped us with the captive. Another elf pulled some rope and took it's legs from me and bound them. I immediately fell back onto the ground and took a deep breath. I had sweat coming from my brow. I wiped it and laid back on my back. From the darkness, Legolas's hand extended down, as they carried the prisoner away. I grabbed it and lifted myself up.   
"Let's go back now. I'm tired," Legolas said. Together, we walked back through the forest, back to our beds. 


	14. Down the Anduin

We stayed in Lothlorien for a week. Our stay seemed shorter than it really was, and Aragorn said that we must continue on. Before we left, one of the guards had given us word that Gollum had slid out of custody and escaped into the woods. We were asked to be cautious, because of the valued cargo we carried.   
When we departed, Lady Galadriel gave us each a gift, and beautiful cloaks to wear. My gift was a beautiful necklace made of mithril. It was fashioned into a think chain and on it was a pendant of a flower. It looked to be an Elanor , the flower I had greatly loved in Lothlorien. She also supplied us with 3 boats. Aragorn, Sam and Frodo traveled in the first; Boromir, Merry and Pippin in the next, and Legolas, Gimli and I traveled in the last. We traveled down the Anduin, if not the greatest, than one of the greatest rivers of Middle-Earth. Many of my ancestors have traveled down this river for hundreds of years.   
How Legolas and I were burdened with Gimli, I do not know, but he become more tolerable by the end of our stay in Lothlorien. Legolas had spent some time with him, and he had lightened up to the fact that he was traveling with an elf. We all took turns paddling, with Aragorn's boat leading the way. All the while, out of the corner of my eye, I could see a log, floating swiftly up the river, faster then any others that were there. I gathered that it was Gollum, but I spoke of it to no one, not wanting to alarm anyone.   
The trip down the river was lackluster. Most of the time, I was actually pleased with rowing because it kept me awake. I welcomed not having to walk for a couple of days. The most exciting part of the day as when we passed through the Argonath, pillars of the Kings of old. On one side, was Isildur, and on the other was Anarion, his brother. I looked up at Isildur, stared him straight in the eye, and thought to myself, "why are men greedy? Why do we have faults so great that it carries on through history?" Isildur had brought this all on us, by not destroying the ring when he had a chance. It was his greed that ruined it all. But, maybe all this happened for a reason, maybe this is how it was meant to be.   
We stopped a day into our trip, to camp on the west bank. Boromir and I hadn't talked because we were in different boats, so I was pleased to see him. It was hard not being able to talk with him, even for a day. We gathered wood for the fire and caught up then. He really enjoyed being with Merry and Pippin. We started a fire, ate and then went to sleep.  
Boromir and I got the 3rd watch, so that allowed us to sleep a little before we got up. I was wide awake, alert, and now as I look back on it, really annoying. I wouldn't quit talking to him, even though he never replied to my questions, he just sat stone still. He seemed as if his head were somewhere else. Finally, after an hour or so, I calmed down and sat next to Boromir. He sat, unmoved, stone silent.   
"Sorry, if I annoyed you," I said apologetically, "I must have acquired a new burst of energy after I woke up." He still sat, acknowledging nothing I said. I started to get displeased by his indifference. "Boromir?" I asked, "are you alright?"   
Finally, he stirred. He turned and looked at me. "Worried, but alright. And not at all amused by your chatterings"   
"Sorry," I sighed. I placed my head on his shoulder.   
"Oh, little sister, I miss being at home. I'm troubled whether or not I will ever reach my bed again." He rested his head lightly on mine.  
"Do not speak like that, Boromir. Of course you will. We will both return to Minas Tirith when this is all over. I'll see to myself." With that, I lifted my head up and looked him in the eye.   
"I have a feeling I will not, but if something happens to me, keep going. If you were to be hurt on my account, I don't know what I'd do with myself." He ran his hand through his hair and leaned back.   
"Oh, would you quit this talk? Please? For one, nothing bad will happen to you, I promise," I said with a tone of finality. "And another thing, I'm old enough now to take care of myself. You don't have to watch over me like I'm a child." I was beginning to get frustrated with this whole conversation.  
"There's one thing you need to learn, Erin. No matter how old you are and how independent you may be, I will always be like this, always." I put my head down and breathed in.   
"Thank you ," I said. He put his arm around my shoulders.   
"Anytime," he said under his breath.   
After a brief silence, I asked, "I wonder how Faramir is doing? I miss him."   
"With all the luck, he is safe and sound. I hope father is well and treating Faramir well. He's always real hard on him." 


	15. The Breaking

Legolas and I sat and talked after Boromir left. The hobbits ate, except Frodo; and Gimli sat muttering to himself. Aragorn paced worriedly along the bank, puffing his pipe and occasionally looking up at the sky. Frodo left into the woods a short while later. Everyone stopped what they were doing and watched him walk away.  
"Mr. Frodo!" Sam called, "where are you going?"  
"I have to think of things Sam. I'll be back," he answered. Sam turned back to Merry and Pippin, and they shrugged. Then we all went back to what we were doing.   
"Aragorn's bothering me," I whispered to Legolas.   
"Yes, I know, but some matters weigh heavily on his mind," Legolas answered. We continued on with our conversation of, what else, trees, Legolas's favorite subject. A half an hour later, Aragorn left on the same path that Frodo had taken earlier. We all stopped again, looked, but nobody said anything this time.   
"Legolas, Erin, Gimli; are any of you hungry?" Sam asked, breaking the silence left by Aragorn's departure. He held up a sausage with his fork. Gimli and I went over and got one; Legolas passed. It was spicy, but good since I hadn't eaten anything all day.   
All of a suddenly, catching me in mid-bite, the sound of a horn resounded through the trees. The horn was that of the horn of Gondor, and I knew my brother needed me. I dropped everything and yelled, "Boromir!" I leaped to my feet, and not even thinking, grabbed my sword from a rock nearby. I sprinted into the woods as fast as my legs could carry me. I got lost half way through, and forgot which way it was coming from. My head was spinning, and I was worried. "BOROMIR!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!?" I called again. The horn sounded and I took off in it's direction. Legolas and Gimli were behind me, following me up the hill. I stopped in the middle of the path. "Go find Aragorn and Frodo. You'll be able to see them on Amon Hen. You surely can find that, right?" They nodded and ran off in the direction of the watchtower of old. I continued running, jumping over obstructions in the path. Suddenly, there were orcs all around. They weren't regular orcs, but huge, menacing figures covered in crude armor. I dodged their weapons as I ran past, occasionally cutting some with my blade. That's when I found Boromir.   
He was on his knees, surrounded by a circle of orcs. He was fighting them off, but he looked weak. And then I saw why. He had an arrow in his chest, and blood was beginning to stain his shirt all round the wound. "Boromir!" I yelled, and the orcs turned, except one. He was closer to me, and looked like maybe he was a leader. He had his bow drawn, and was aiming at Boromir. I charged at him, attempting to stop him, but a couple of the other orcs charged at me. I fought them off, but it was too late. The leader had already let the arrow go. It hit Boromir in the stomach and he grimaced in pain. "NO!" I tried to charge the leader again, but the orcs just kept coming and coming. My brother on fighting, and then I heard the voices of others. Merry and Pippin were standing behind a tree to the rear of Boromir. They had expressions of shock and dismay on their faces. The leader then shot Boromir a third time. I fought more orcs, and tried my best to get to him. I took up my horn with one hand as I fought with the other. I blew it, then called "ARAGORN! LEGOLAS!" and continued to fight the unrelenting enemies.   
The leader was about to shoot Boromir again, when I finally broke through and tackled him. He and I scrambled to our feet and he grabbed a sword from nearby. We fought for a while, and I still called for Legolas or Aragorn. Then, the leader hit me upside the head and I fell to the ground. He began speaking in his tongue, most likely the tongue of Mordor, and called some of his men over. They grabbed my feet and hands. I squirmed and writhed, trying to break their grasp. I screamed at the top of my lungs and followed with "LEGOLAS! HELP ME!" I saw the orcs had gotten Merry and Pippin also. The orcs began to carry me away, when they stopped. They conversed a bit, and then one of them dropped my feet. I scrambled to get up, when the other orc that had my hands grabbed my waist and slung me over his shoulder. I looked up and could see the carnage that I had left behind. The leader was still standing there, laughing back. Then , from behind him, a figure came running up. It was Aragorn. "ARAGORN! HELP ME!" He started to run past the leader to get to me, when the leader stopped him. Aragorn gave me a look of despair and subsequently turned to fight the leader. My last little glimmer of a hope of rescue faded right then. The orc carrying me began to run. I bounced around, and decided to keep screaming, thinking it would help. I looked back at Aragorn and the leader fighting, and I saw Legolas run up and join the battle. More orcs came down from the hills and stopped Legolas from coming to get me. I called his name, and he looked in my direction. He tried to break through the wall of warriors in front of him, but he couldn't. I put my head down and began to tear. My brother was dead, I was a prisoner an I would probably never see my homeland or my family again. The thoughts began running through my mind. My voice hurt from yelling, my legs hurt from running and my arms hurt from fighting. Then, my captor hit a bump in the road and my head bounced up and hit hard against his helm. After that, I passed out. 


End file.
